


Parent's Evening

by LesbianZeus



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Parent AU, Soft Villanelle - Freeform, domestic villaneve, family life, parents evening, parents villaneve, soft Eve, they have children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianZeus/pseuds/LesbianZeus
Summary: Eve and Oksana are married, have children, and attend a disastrous parents evening.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	Parent's Evening

'For gods sake Oksana, please tell me you haven't hidden my earrings again.'

The blonde whipped her head round, watching her wife erratically search her nightstand from the end of the bed. 

'Eve,' she purred, her body leaning closer in her direction, 'do you really think I'd do that to you when you're in this situation?' 

'You're in this situation? WE are in this situation.'

'You need to calm down, baby. No one is going to be looking at your ears except me.'

Eve turned to look at her quizzically at such a statement, then once more continued searching frantically. Oksana could come out with the strangest things, which was no wonder that they're children had turned out to become just as frustrating and quick witted. As if on cue, both women turned their heads at a loud shout coming from the living room. 

'Jesus christ, it never ends. Go and check that they haven't killed each other or hurt themselves.' 

Oksana jumped up from the bed, disobeying briefly to come up behind her wife. Without noticing, she spun her around, and with a light stroke of her hair, smiled warmly. 

'You can borrow my pair of hoops. You look much sexier with them than I do.' 

With a quick kiss to the forehead, Oksana left the room to investigate. 

Eve couldn't help smiling to herself as she looked in the mirror, putting in her wife's gold pair of earrings. This moment of calm was short lived however, when she heard further noise coming downstairs. 

Upon entering, she found Oksana on the sofa, playfighting with both of their kids. On any other day it would have only pained her a little, but today Eve had no intentions of hiding her irritation. Trust her wife to end up dissolving the kids' fights by joining in. Sometimes it felt like she had three children instead of two. 

'What are you doing? We need to be up and out and in the car by now!'

Oksana's eyes flashed with alarm at being caught out, quickly herding their children to the door and putting on their coats. 

Eve sighed. It was going to be a long evening. Just before leaving, she made sure that there was at least two bottles of wine in the fridge for the aftermath. Opening the car door, her face fell once more at the sight before her. 

'Out of the driver's seat, Max.' 

The little boy giggled mischievously, pulling at the steering wheel. Eve turned her head, trying to locate her wife. Oksana appeared behind the boot of the car, shutting it closed emphatically. 

'Is he still in the drivers seat?' 

'Yes!' 

Oksana began to chuckle, but with a sharp look from Eve, quickly silenced herself. 

'Out, Maxence, come on.' 

Eve scoffed in annoyance, 'why does he always listen to you and never me?'

'Because I'm the fun one.' She replied, raising her eyebrows. She began toward the seat of the car, but Eve held her back. Oksana looked at her in confusion. 

'You too, out. You're not driving.'

'Why not?' 

'Because you were drinking vodka not two hours before.'

'Oh Eve, it was the tiniest amount left over from the bottle.' 

'And yet you still drunk it.' 

Oksana huffed slightly, turning away from the seat. 

'It was hardly three shots worth.' She mumbled as she rounded the side of the car. 

'I can't hear you!' Eve antagonised. 

Oksana rolled her eyes as she climbed into the passengers side. Finally, Eve was satisfied that they were in good time to make the dreaded parents evening. 

'Where did you even get it from?' 

'It was vodka left over from the funeral.' Oksana said, quite matter-of-factly. 

'Why where they serving whole bottles of vodka?' Eve exclaimed in disbelief. 

'Why wouldn't they? It doesn't matter anyway, they had plenty there and we'd ran out.' 

'You stole alcohol from a funeral?!' 

'Relax, Eve,' she screwed her face up the way she did when she was defending her injudicious actions, 'they were dead, they weren't going to miss it.' 

Eve sighed again, a hand reaching her forehead in consternation. It was sometimes a struggle to keep up with her wife's constant changes in behaviour; she thought longingly of only ten minutes ago, when she had felt lust bubbling inside her and the pulsing between her legs at the way Oksana had caressed and looked at her. Now, she had resumed to being devils advocate, infuriating Eve immensely. 

'And you really think that's appropriate behaviour to show the kids?' 

Oksana peered into the wing mirror, 'it doesnt look like they're listening.'

Eve briefly twisted her head round to the backseat, watching them fight by slapping each other's knees. 

'Stop that!' Eve switched her eyes to the road again, still hearing the sounds of hitting each other, 'Oksana-' she lamented.

Her wife turned, demanding they stop.

'He started it!' Their daughter pointed at Max, sulkily.

'No I didnt, she started the argument!'

Oksana started speaking something in Russian to Max; no doubt it was merely to assent her agreement with him. They didn't have favourites of course, but Eve knew that Oksana was particularly close with their son, not least because he was the only one that could speak and understand her Russian; an ability that Billie did not share. 

Eve had known this since Max could start talking, which was why she had formed a close bond with their daughter in response.

Billie, clearly left out of their conversation, had started to look disheartened. 

'Don't worry, baby. I heard him argue with you first.' Eve called over in Korean. Billie immediately sat up straighter and smiled. Much like Max, she could also understand only one of their parents' languages'. 

They had settled for the time being, but with only a few more minutes to the school, Eve was starting to worry. It was Max's parents evening in particular, and having picked up Oksana's wild spirit, there was clear cause for concern with his behaviour. 

Pulling into a parking space, Eve quickly threw a glance at her wife, catching her hand before she unbuckled herself. 

'You will act a little more...parent-like, won't you?' She asked sheepishly. 

'What do you mean?' 

Eve screwed her eyes shut and bit her lip, realising how wrong she had phrased her words. 

'Don't...don't worry.' She patted her wife's hand and slid out of the car. The kids were already dancing their way to the doors, far ahead of them. 

It wasn't long before their names were called whilst they had waited to be seen; the kids settled on the floor, playing amongst themselves whilst Maxence's teacher shook their hands. 

Eve drew in a breath, nervously waiting for the teacher to talk, to smile, to say she was happy to have Max in her class- 

'Unfortunately, there was an incident a few days ago-'

Shit. Eve closed her eyes briefly. Listening on, her face became one of understanding and concern, although remained clearly apprehensive. 

'...we didn't call that day, but with the parents evening so close we thought it best to address this issue with you personally.'

Eve nodded her agreement. 

'Maxence got into a fight with another classmate, and if it wasn't for the other boy severely provoking him I'm afraid it would have ended with very serious consequences for Max's attendence at the school.' 

Eve gasped, turning to watch her son on the floor, completely oblivious. 

'What did he do?' 

'He threw a chair at him.'

Oksana instantly snorted with laughter; Eve, on the contrary, exclaimed with horror. Under the table, Eve nudged her wife hard to stop her laughing. She couldn't have been more embarrassed if she'd turned up wearing a clown costume. It was, at least, how she felt at that moment. Oksana straightened her smile, her face hardening with a forced sincerity. 

'As I said, it was quite a serious episode. He was sent out of the class instantly and is receiving punishment through the taking away of class privileges as we speak. Luckily, the boy wasn't harmed as much as he could have been. Max has a surprisingly strong and adroit aim, and it could easily have caused a worser injury.'

Oksana's eyebrows raised, her face betraying her pleasure at the descriptions of Max's strength. Eve cast a deadly glance toward her wife. Oksana cleared her throat, reassuming her serious expression. 

'Can we do anything? Is the other boy okay?' Eve exclaimed. 

'He's fine, albeit bruised significantly. I would start...,' her eyes flicked to Oksana, and it was apparent her stern guise was not as effective as she thought, '...who mostly handles the discipline in your household?' The teacher asked abruptly. 

They looked at each other in reflection. 

'That would be me, mostly.' Eve admitted. 

The teacher seemed to nod in understanding, as if she had just solved her own puzzle. 

'I think it would be best if he was to receive stricter punishment for his actions in future, and a lesson on controlling his temper. Nothing serious, maybe just trying with consequences such as an earlier bed time, or taking away his time watching TV.' 

Eve knew that Oksana wasn't pleased with this, and continued looking staunchly on with her arms crossed adamantly over her chest.   
However, there was little that Eve could think of to say in response, either. She was equally as appalled and horrified by her son's actions. 

'Does he get away with things he shouldn't often, or get off lightly at home? Because I've noticed he seems to act as if he knows he will get away with anything, which is having quite a negative effect on his behaviour in class. He's not disruptive, but perhaps a little...' the teacher coughed, 'stubborn.' she ended, looking not entirely blamelessly up at Oksana. 

Oksana looked on calmly, yet coldly. 

'And has he managed to do anything good? Or is he completely without positives?' She responded. 

Eve felt herself wither inside; she couldn't wait to open the bottle of wine at home and forget this evening had ever happened. 

The teacher reclined, looking as if she was already in defeat. Eve had to hand it to her for dealing so well in Oksana's presence. 

'He is very clever...'

Oksana, satisifed, leaned back in her chair with a knowing smile. 

'...extremely confident too, and he does have quite a large group of friends which all look up to him. Despite his temper, he has a lot of potential, especially in languages, I notice. And P.E too.'

She smiled smugly at this news. Knowing her wife's background, it was not surprising, perhaps slightly alarming however. Eve knew that their children had inherited their best traits, but it wasn't without possibility that they had also inherited their worst. 

'I will say, too, that despite the aggression of his action, he did apologise rather profusely and seemed to show a huge amount of regret for what he'd done.'

Oksana looked at Eve with a proudly soft smile, her eyes shining. She knew exactly what the look meant; Max might have worryingly developed Oksana's toxic temperament, but also Eve's empathetic sense of remorse.   
They looked at him, now playing and laughing with his sister in a way that made Eve's heart melt. 

They resumed their consultation, and whilst everything else seemed relatively positive, Eve still couldn't shake off the anxiety she had over Max's aggression. Their family was the least conventional out of everyone's, and she couldn't help think about the circumstances in which she and Oksana had met. Yet, there was that glowing optimism within her that knew what ran in Oksana's veins, the capability to change and to love, was also what ran in Max's. 

'So, if you don't have any further questions, that should be all for now.'

The teacher stood, a friendly yet distanced smile on her face. 

'And if you could just make sure that Max is okay at home, you know, that there isn't anything going on to cause this anger, I'm sure he will be back on track for the next term.'

Oksana simply stared, and it was enough for the the teacher to avert her eyes and nervously shuffle her papers. Eve could perceive the tinges of offence and hurt in her wife's face, and she felt it herself; though still gave a polite 'thank you' on the way out. 

Oksana didn't say anything until they had burst forth from the school gates. 

As their children ran off to the car, Oksana finally spoke. 

'What a bitch!' She swore in Russian, Eve having been acquainted with her language enough to know exactly what she said. 

'Shh! You know Max has learnt that word already!' Eve unlocked the car doors, her face falling with the realisation, 'that's what will happen next, you know. He'll start swearing at his classmates as well as fighting them. Then we'll be shown off even further for our brilliant parenting.' She deadpanned.

Oksana grumbled as she got into the car. 'It's bullshit.' 

'Oksana!' Eve hissed. 

'The way she was giving us parenting advice as if we didn't even know what children were! Implying that we were directly causing his temper, that she was concerned for him at home!' 

'Yes, I'm angry about it too, but isn't this outburst exactly what we shouldn't be doing right now?'

Oksana stopped, her face still slightly red from her anger, and very much conscious of Max sitting in the seat behind. 

'Sorry, baby.' 

Eve threw her a small, forgiving smile, patting her thigh. She started the car. 

'Was it okay? Can we go for ice cream?!'  
Max said. Adorably, he was quite innocently unaware of his revelatory indisgression. 

Oksana looked at him, and back at Eve. It was hard for Oksana to say no to their children, partly because Eve knew they represented everything she had wished for and wanted to love since childhood herself. 

Oksana was about to answer, when Eve held her back. 

'We need to stop giving into everything he wants. You should have a word with him about it. He understands you.' She said in low tones, so it was harder for Max to hear. Oksana paused for a little while, hesitating. 

'No, not today.' 

'But we went for ice cream after Billie's parents evening!'

'Maybe another time.' 

'Why?' He moaned, his face falling into despair. 

'Because...your teacher told us you were doing great at school until you attacked someone. You didnt tell us about it and you should have.' 

The little boy sulked for a second, then looked extremely remorseful.

'Why did you do it, Maxence?' 

'He was calling me names. He was making fun of me.'

'You know that calling someone names is just a cowards way of being mean. To hurt someone, you have to really give them pai-'

'Alright, I think that's enough of that.' Eve interjected. 

Oksana cleared her throat. 'What I meant was, that you should never hurt someone even when they're being mean. I know you regret it now, don't you?'

'Yes.' 

'And that you shouldn't throw anything at anyone, even if you have spectacular aim and-'

'No!' Eve interrupted again. 

Oksana made an apologetic face.   
'Point is, you need to stop getting so angry that it makes you hurt your classmates. Do you think you can do that?' 

'Even if they make fun of your parents?' 

'Yes, even if-wait, what did you say?' 

'Him and his friends. They were laughing at me because I have two mums.' 

They looked at each other. Suddenly the colour drained out of Oksana's face; Eve stared at her in equal horror.

'Well, your teacher said that you were severely provoked. Of course he is! Anyone would be!' 

Oksana swore once again in Russian, but this time Eve didn't admonish her for it. It wasn't just about his temper; she was, despite everything, a little relieved. Yet completely in shock at the real cause of it. 

'I'll ring the school in the morning, tell them that despite what he's done, the parents of that kid need to educate their son a little better. We'll punish ours accordingly as long as they do the same to theirs.' Eve said. She was better at hiding blatant emotion than Oksana, yet she was clutching the steering wheel so hard her hands were straining. 

'Does that mean we can get ice cream now?' He asked again tentatively. 

'No. We're going to help you with getting in a temper, and stop giving you everything you want all the time, even if what you want is a really adorable loewe shirt.' 

Eve side-eyed her wife, but ultimately found it adorable. The fact that Oksana could still be humourous in a troublesome situation was one of the qualities she dearly admired and loved. 

Oksana turned away from her son, adding in the clause, 'and maybe taking away a few things, for a couple of days.' 

'What?!' 

'It won't be forever. Just so you learn that when you do bad things you get bad consequences, and I learn to stop letting you do the bad things and to let you get away with the consequences.' 

Eve smiled at Oksana, taking her hand in supportive agreement. Her wife was never good at editing what was already, in her mind, perfect. She held a simplistic view of parenting and of life that mostly created positive effects, and Eve knew that. 

They soon got home, and much to her pleasure, Oksana had already ordered Max and Billie to put on their pyjamas. Sometimes she was stubborn about changing, but when she did, she did it with all her heart. 

Oksana lifted down two wine glasses, whilst Eve opened the first bottle. It was welcomed most generously, Eve starting to relax even from the first sip. 

'I think, overall, he's doing well. That's what we mostly got out of that, right? It was only one incident.' Oksana protested.

'Yes, I think so. But even at home, he needs to be taught to control his anger.' 

Oksana inhaled sharply. 'We both know where he gets that from.' 

'Honey, I think he gets it from both of us. I'm not the most passive of people myself.'

'Don't I know it.' She smirked, eyes full of mirth, yet admiration. 

Eve gave her a mock reproving look, then a serious one, stepping closer to her. 

'Max has your genes. Billie has mine. It was inevitable, really. That doesn't mean you should blame his temper on yourself.' She said, stroking her shoulder in comfort. 

Oksana didn't say anything, but didn't need to. Her whole face was glowing with gratitude. 

She leaned in, kissing her, Oksana's hands moving from her waist to cup her cheek tenderly.

Suddenly, the sounds of feet running down stairs erupted, and their children burst through the door. 

'Eww!'

Oksana broke away, turning round to see Max and Billie exclaim in disgust. 

She turned back to Eve in humorous annoyance, 'I think it's time they go to bed.' 

'Noooo!' They protested, jumping up and down excitably. 

'You can watch twenty minutes of TV before you go to sleep, and thats only because I want to watch it with you.'

They ran to the sofa, immediately employing the remote and switching it on.

Eve watched as Oksana nestled herself inbetween the two of them, her arms embracing both protectively. She poured herself another glass, all the while smiling at her family. This was the Oksana she always knew was inside of Villanelle. 

After what seemed to be slightly longer than twenty minutes, they were both carrying Billie and Max, already half asleep, to their bedrooms and getting in bed themselves. 

'Thanks for letting me borrow these.' Eve gestured to her earrings. 

Oksana smiled, leaning over to her.   
'You can keep them.' 

'Really?' 

'As I said, they look so much sexier on you.' 

Eve could feel herself then falling into temptation as much as the original Eve did, the tone of her voice and the look in her eyes completely irresistible. 

She straddled her, kissing her fervently. Oksana pulled off both their clothes, letting Eve's body rest closer to her own. 

'Eve.' 

She could hardly bring herself to respond, but opened her eyes, gazing into her wife's face. 

'I do have something to tell you.' 

She stopped what she was doing completely, now slightly nervous about what she would say. 

'What could be so important that you stop at this exact moment?' 

Oksana closed her eyes, opened them again, and said, with perfect sincerity, 'I did hide your earrings.'

Eve sighed.

'I'm literally sitting in between your thighs right now and you want to confess to me you hid my earrings? Why would you do that, anyway?' 

'Maybe I just wanted you to wear them.' 

'You're such a freak. I suppose I never saw you wear them anyway.'

'Exactly. You never have. They're a present.' 

'What? Why?' 

'Happy Pride Month.'

Eve stared, utterly bewildered for a second. Then her brain kicked into gear, reminding her that today was June 1st. She reached up to touch them, completely in awe of her wife's generosity and perplexing randomness. 

'I don't have anything to give you in return.'

Oksana raised an eyebrow, her eyes flashing downward and back up again. 'Oh, I think you do.' 

Eve shook her head at her, leaning down to kiss her again. Even after so long, she could still remember the exact same feeling she felt turning round to see Oksana's face on the bridge; the first day of pride month from a long time ago.


End file.
